


stuck in this feline kingdom

by sungshinelog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, Cat Hybrid Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claiming, Fluff and Smut, Human Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Human Oh Sehun, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Puppy hyrbid kyungsoo, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: “What, you don’t like him?” Baekhyun pouted. “But, he’s so cute!” Hazel eyes blinked at him.Sehun gets an unexpected guest (who's here to stay)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	stuck in this feline kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute since I've uploaded something and here we have this... well to be honest, this fic was never meant to see the light of day, but I figured, why not? I know this ship is SO DEAD, but my journey on ao3 started because of them so, I couldn't help but write about Tao and Sehun.
> 
> Some things to note as you read: THIS IS MPREG! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I just wanted Tao with babies so forgive me if I went against all logic. This story is completely fictional. Still, I do hope you enjoy it... if anyone cares enough to read it

Sehun hated his best friend.

“What, you don’t like him?” Baekhyun pouted. “But, he’s so cute!” Hazel eyes blinked at him.

“Let’s talk in the kitchen, yeah?” Once there was a wall barrier between them, Sehun didn’t hesitate to pop off. “What in the world possessed you to show up at my house and with a hybrid no less?!” His eyes roamed to where the hybrid still stood, unmoving. “You do realize he needs attention, love. He needs to be cared for 24/7! I can't offer him that. Take him back.” Sehun really couldn’t understand what had come over his best friend, why he had brought another living being into his house and announced his immediate stay.

“Listen, Sehun, you’ve been complaining everyday since you broke up with Luhan and I thought I’d be considerate and find some kind of substitute. God knows, you’ll still be holed up here for another year before you even think of anyone else.” They both glanced at the hybrid when they heard a noise. A little sneeze had escaped the hybrid. “How cute!” Baekhyun cooed, putting his hands in Sehun’s arms. “Let him be a distraction, plus,” He leaned in- wicked smile adorning his features. “I heard hybrids are  _ amazing _ playmates.” The wink was what made Sehun swat at him, the pair heading back to where the hybrid was.

A moment passed where they all stood in silence, Sehun not sure how to tell said hybrid he wouldn’t actually be able to stay here. The more his gaze lingered on him, the more he felt himself falling privy to the shy demeanor. The poor cat boy was obviously scared and Sehun felt bad having even considered sending him back. “What’s his name?” Baekhyun absolutely howled when the words left his mouth, knowing it was affirmation enough that Sehun was going to keep him.

His name was Tao, apparently. He was freshly turned twenty and he could speak, but scarcely did on the drive to Sehun’s apartment. He explained a few other things, basic things the agency where Tao had previously resided told him to make sure of. Like making sure he was fed and assuring the hybrid was comfortable with his surroundings. Judging by the fear stricken expression still on his face, the latter would take some getting used to. “I have to go, but do call me with updates.” He winked again, Sehun scowling as his best friend left the two alone.

When he turned back to Tao, he was already staring at him, wide-eyed when they made eye contact. He was quick to duck his head, acting small despite his height. He was just as tall as Sehun, maybe even taller. Sehun could admit the boy was cute, hand instinctively reaching out to pet his hair. His hand met with blond soft ears, a purr bouncing off the boy’s chest. Maybe he didn’t hate Baekhyun all that much.

\--- 

That night, Sehun had a striking thought that he didn't really have a place for the hybrid to sleep. Tao was currently napping on the couch. Sehun would have left him there, if it weren’t for the tossing and turning the hybrid seemed to be doing as he seeked comfort. After long moments of watching Tao rearrange himself, he gave up, tapping the kitty on the shoulder. “How about you come to bed- with me?” 

Tao was cautious, surveying the mediocre twin sized bed with curiosity. He sat upon it, pleasantly surprised when the bed dipped softly under him. He wasted no time in curling against it, rubbing himself against the sheets thoroughly before he was dozing off, Sehun was endeared. The big oaf was taking up half of his bed, but he didn't have the heart to move him. So, he maneuvered himself into a semi-comfortable position, half lidded eyes closing at the sight of a sleeping Tao.

Come morning, he felt a heavy weight along his left side, blurry vision first noticing the blond cat ears. Then he saw Tao’s face, soft and childlike as he still slept pressed against Sehun’s chest. Sehun’s hand found purchase in hybrid’s hair, gently scratching behind his ears. Tao purred in his sleep, nuzzling his face against Sehun’s chest. Sehun thought it was rather nice waking up with someone beside him. It really had been a long time.

Eventually, Sehun caught sight of the time and he treaded silently, work a reminder that he had to be out of the house in less than an hour. He felt regretful having to leave the cat boy alone, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt the boy too much.

\--- 

He should have thought otherwise. Tao was a frightened mess the moment Sehun arrived. Sehun had to look everywhere for the boy, calling his name a few times before he found him curled in the bathtub, alarmed at the pull of the curtain. When he saw who it was, he pounced, knocking Sehun to the floor with the force of it.

“Why’d you leave?” Tao asked, hiding away against Sehun’s neck.

“I had to go to work.” He admitted, hand petting his back in an effort to calm him. Sehun was a little worried at the paranoia that surrounded the hybrid and he sat up, trying to get an answer from Tao. “Why were you so scared?”

“I don't like being alone.” Tao's words were whispered against his neck. Sehun sighed, attempting to sit up with the hybrid in his arms.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know.” Tao remained hidden, curled against Sehun's body like he was afraid to let go. Sehun continued to rub circles on his back, hoping to coax the boy enough to where they could finally leave the bathroom.

It took a great deal of time, Sehun mumbling words of comfort into Tao's ear. Tao whined pitifully a few times, Sehun very aware that Tao was still afraid. Once Tao could stand up, he ushered them into the living room and sat them on the couch. “What am I going to do with you?” Sehun wondered aloud, not sure how he'd be able to go to work tomorrow. His eyes landed on Tao again and his heart skipped a beat at the sheer beauty of him.

The fan of his eyelashes, the delicate blond hair. Sehun pet him, smile forming at the purr that escaped him.  _ What was he going to do with him? _

\--- 

Sehun was weak, weak in the way that Tao's strong hold made him call off, feigning sickness just so he didn't have to abandon the poor boy again. He laid with him for an hour longer, comfortable in watching him sleep. It wasn't until Tao's eyes blinked open that he even realized how long it had been.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Tao had a sleepy grin on his face, relieved to not have woken up alone. He went to burrow back into Sehun's side, but Sehun nudged him with his knee. “C'mon now, we need to get some food in you.” Tao whined, apparently not on board with getting out of bed. The grumble of his stomach proved otherwise and Sehun laughed as Tao rolled away.

Sehun wasn't sure what he was supposed to feed a hybrid. Did he eat cat food? Sehun didn't think so. Sehun wasn't exactly a gourmet chef, but he settled with easy things like eggs and toast, maybe the occasional bulgogi. As he stared into his fridge, he found that not much was in it- a few leftovers from two nights ago and a lone beer. He checked his freezer, delighted to find frozen waffles. At least he had something.

Tao sat timidly in the kitchen, eyes following Sehun as he placed the waffles in the toaster. Sehun sat with him for a moment, asking him what he normally ate for breakfast. “Uh- nothing really.” Sehun’s heart constricted, pitying the poor boy in front of him. He doesn’t want to imagine the life he used to live. Even if he came to him in the most unexpected of ways, Sehun was glad he was here, glad he could give him a better home.

The toaster dinged, Sehun plating the waffles and bringing them over to where Tao sat. He dressed them with whipped cream and strawberries, laughing lightly at the curious eyes that followed his movements. “Go ahead, dig in.” Tao took the most wary bite Sehun had ever seen and the way his eyes lit up made Sehun giggle. 

Tao made a mess of breakfast, whip cream covering his top lip and syrup crusting on his fingers. Much like any cat, Tao whined at his state of cleanliness, immediately sucking on his fingers to remove the sticky feeling. Sehun’s eyes went wide and he shifted his gaze, a little too distracted by the sight of Tao. He didn’t need such thoughts clouding his mind. He chanced a look at Tao a few minutes later, eyes glued to his tongue as he finally swiped the whipped cream away. Yep, Sehun was done with breakfast.

He wandered out of the room, set on calling Baekhyun to ask him some more questions about Tao.

“Hello?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded hoarse and he could only roll his eyes at his friend for having just woken up.

“You really ought to sleep better hyung?”

“Hey, I don’t tell you how to live your life.” 

“No, but you bring complete strangers into mine without so much as a warning.”

“Touchė.” He heard rustling, the sound of another voice. Ah, so that’s why he slept late. “Anyway, why’d you call?”

“Oh, right.” Sehun made sure Tao wasn’t around, voice lowering. “How much do you know about Tao?”

“Not much, the agency didn’t have much on him when I picked him up. He was apparently very new to their facility.” 

“So he hadn’t lived there his whole life?” Sehun had just assumed the hybrid had been confined with others like him all these years.

“No- actually now that I think about it- I think the woman mentioned something about being abandoned? He just sort of appeared on their doorstep one day.” Sehun was even more confused. Before he had the chance to ask anything else, Tao found him. His eyes were frantic and he clung to Sehun, very much fearstruck. “I’ll have to call you back, say hi to Chanyeol for me.” He hung up at Baekhyun’s groan. Why they felt the need to be so secretive was beyond him. Sure they were all once friends and only friends, no weird boyfriend dynamic between the two of them to disrupt that, but even now they were all still on great terms. So maybe two of them were dating, Sehun found it stupid that they always acted like they weren't together when they were in front of Sehun. He guessed it might be for the better though or else he might be witness to something he really didn’t want to.

“Hey, now.” Sehun cooed, trying to calm the feline with soothing hands. “I didn’t go anywhere. It’s okay.” Tao was like glue, sticking to Sehun like he never planned to let go. Sehun did his best to try and reassure him, but he made no indication of moving. Eventually, Sehun had enough and he reached around Tao. Tao went willingly, being carried like a child back to the living room. Sehun sat them down. “Why are you scared of being alone?” He thought he’d at least ask, maybe Tao would tell him. Tao buried his head further into Sehun’s neck. “Guess you don’t want to talk about it.” 

A short nap later, Tao was stretched along the couch, head in Sehun’s lap as he watched television. The cat boy was content, purring along the fabric of Sehun’s sweatpants. At first, it was soft, almost invisible movements. Yet, as time progressed, Tao’s head was moving in dangerously close, Sehun’s hand doing it’s best to tame the movement. But Tao was insistent, crying out when Sehun’s hand pushed a little too hard. Sehun sat him up. “Hey, hey I’m sorry.” Tao still appeared angered, pouty lips as he turned his head. “How about we do something else? This movie is getting boring anyway.” Tao was still turned away, not wanting to look at Sehun. Sehun threw his arms around him, tugging him until he was pressed into his chest. “I’m sorry, won’t you please forgive me?” He felt Tao relax, sinking his weight against the other. Sehun held onto him a little tighter, realizing how much he didn’t like it when Tao was mad.

\---

Sehun managed to call off three more times before he got caught. To be fair, he didn’t really think anyone was too bothered by his absence at work. He almost even asked for personal leave, that way he could sort out the Tao thing. But a knock on his door proved there was someone who cared enough to notice his absence.

“Hyung!!” Sehun said in a mild panic, seeing the man before him holding a large pot and plastic bags. He looked confused.

“I heard you were sick.” Minseok offered, completely pushing Sehun and stepping into his apartment. Sehun followed after him, trying to stop him from running into- “Who’s this?” Sehun shut his eyes as he gave up, opening them to see Minseok staring at a very wide eyed Tao. 

“Ah well, meet Tao. He’s my…” How does he tell his older coworker (who sees him as this pure, innocent man boy) that he’s got a hybrid living with him? “Friend.” He knew it was a disaster waiting to happen, especially when the bag Minseok was holding rustled and Tao’s ears perked up. There was a gasp.

“Are you aware your friend has cat ears?” Sehun took the stuff from his hands.

“I am, I- he’s a hybrid.” No use lying now. Minseok was still standing there, hands still up even without anything in them. Sehun feared an outlash, a crazy outbreak where he was told how weird it was that he owned a hybrid. But he heard footsteps and he turned to see Minseok close to Tao. The older man reached for his ears, fixated as they moved when he reached for them. He pet lightly, Tao bending down to accommodate the height difference. Then he was purring.

“He’s adorable!” Minseok cried out, placing his other hand on his face. “You’re so cute!” He told Tao, gushing about his pretty lips and eyes. Sehun felt a pain shot through his heart as he saw the way Tao’s eyes lit up and he coughed, receiving no reactions. He went back to the pot on his stove.

“Is he the reason you haven’t gone to work?” Sehun spluttered, soup getting caught in his throat at the unexpected question. They were sitting now, eating with Tao just a seat away. Tao looked mildly concerned as Sehun coughed, inching closer until his face was right next to his. Another coughing fit. “I can see why you would.” The implications of that statement made Sehun mad, especially since Minseok had been sizing Tao up pretty much since they sat down. He cleared his throat.

“It’s not like that. It’s just-” He didn’t like what Minseok was implying. He also didn’t like the way Tao lit up in his presence, giggling whenever Minseok fawned over him. Sehun was annoyed. “Shouldn’t you be going back to work?” He asked instead, hoping Minseok’s lunch hour was up so he could be out of their hair.

“Oh, don’t be silly. I freed up my day just for you.” He winked and Sehun scoffed, more irritated that he hadn’t reason to kick the man out. “We can spend the whole day together.” Sehun mumbled under his breath that he’d rather not, but Minseok paid him no mind, cooing at Tao when some of the soup ran down his chin. He went to wipe it away, but Sehun was quicker, latching one hand onto the cat boy’s chin while the other softly dabbed a napkin on the spot.

“I’ve got it.” Tao looked a bit scared by the sudden move and Sehun hated himself for doing it, but he was getting tired of Minseok flirting. When he was done, his eyes stayed on Tao’s, mesmerized. Minseok coughed, reminding them of his presence. Sehun dropped his hand. An awkward lull followed.

“Hey, maybe I should get going. I just remembered there was some paperwork I ignored at the office.” Minseok stood up. His statement contradicted all he said before, but Sehun followed him to the front door anyway. “Hope to see you back at work soon.” Minseok said, leaning a little closer as he whispered, “You really like him, don’t you?” Minseok left no chance to answer, waving as he stepped out of the apartment. Sehun could tell he was blushing and he stood at the doorway as he willed it away. Minseok had made thoughts form in his head that he really didn’t need right now.

“Sehun?” He turned to see Tao peeking at him from behind the wall. “Is he gone?” Sehun went to him, smiling small as he petted his hair. Tao frowned. “He was nice.” The hand in Tao’s hair stopped moving and as if sensing his unease, Tao added, “But you’re nicer.” He moved his head a bit, trying to coax Sehun to pet him some more. Sehun went willingly, Tao was just too cute.

That night, while Tao was nuzzled against his bed sheets, Sehun opened his laptop in hopes of finding answers. There was so much he didn’t know about hybrids and he figured that if one was living with him now, he’d need to do a bit of reading. He just wanted to make sure Tao was as comfortable as possible during his stay.

Most of the websites he read through informed about a lot of the basic things, some of which Baekhyun had already informed him about. He needed to be fed and given attention and be loved as any other pet would. Figuring that there was not much else he needed to know, he went to close the tab, eyes doing a double take as he noticed the title of an article.  _ Reality of Living with a Hybrid _ . It seemed to stem from someone else’s own experience and Sehun was thankful for it. He skimmed through, confusion crossing his face as certain words and phrases stood out. Cat hybrids tend to go through something that's referred to as their 'heat.' During this time, the feline like human will become _ immensely _ affectionate, seeking affirmation and attention. More so than usual. There was more written, about how things may escalate depending on the age of the hybrid and whether or not they’d been made aware of what they were feeling. Brief mentions of sex and  _ claiming  _ and- Sehun shut the laptop.

The last thing on his mind was sex, at least sex with Tao. Sure the hybrid was pretty, beautiful even, but there was a line. One he wasn’t sure he should cross. It was apparent that it was a natural occurrence. There was nothing wrong with feeding into the needs of the hybrid, but Sehun…just wasn’t sure. Tao still seemed so pure, far too innocent if those eyes were anything to go by. So he shook his head and went to sleep. It could wait.

\---

As much as Sehun wished he could continue to miss work, his savings were at critical low and his rent was due soon. So he had to find some way to keep Tao from feeling alone.

"You know, the lady at the clinic mentioned that daycare centers were an option for busy owners. Maybe you could take him to one of those." Sehun merely scoffed, tossing the vegetables in the pan. He was cooking dinner when Baekhyun called and they had gotten on the topic of what to do while Sehun was away.

"Those are probably meant for younger hybrids. Tao is not a kid."

"He sure acts like one." Sehun glanced to where Tao was busy playing with a cat toy. He was far more entertained that Sehun would have liked.

"Forget it, it's too weird."

"Maybe for you, but I bet Tao would enjoy it. He could make some friends, so he's not clinging to you all the time." Sehun had maybe mentioned that Tao has been very much more open about affection since he first arrived. He loved curling up on Sehun's lap or latching on to his arm when he cooked. He wasn't exactly a nuisance, but Sehun was getting a little worried that maybe Tao  _ did _ depend on him too much. "Unless you like that." The double meaning wasn't lost on Sehun.

"Ugh, fine I'll look into it. Now, go suck Chanyeol's dick so you stop spewing nonsense." The sound of horror filled Sehun's ears and he winced when he noticed Tao had heard it too.

"You little twerp, you shouldn't talk to me like that I'm older than you! And furthermore-"

"Bye Baek! Send my regards to Channie." He hung up, laughing as he set the phone on the counter.

"Hunnie?" Sehun found that Tao had left his toy, wrapping himself up behind Sehun like a koala. Sehun knew he wanted to jump, but he had seen the flames and stopped short. Tao knew better than to horseplay around an open fire. "Is dinner ready?" Sehun nodded, turning off the stove and letting Tao jump into his arms. The cat boy nuzzled along his neck finding comfort in being close to his owner. As much as he loved this, Baekhyun was right. Maybe Tao was in need of some friends. He’d look into it tonight, instead choosing to ruffle Tao’s hair and laugh when he pouted at him.

\---

Through hours of research, Sehun was finally able to pick a place. It seemed nice enough- it had a lot of great reviews, so Sehun drove them down to the daycare, nervous as he saw the building. It wasn't grand nor looked very spacious. It was a rather normal looking house on the corner street, a small sign the only indication that it was indeed a daycare.

Sehun parked the car, glancing over at an overly curious Tao. Sehun helped the hybrid out and continued to hold his hand as they walked into the building. The house wasn't made up to look like a business, the interior was very home-y. Sehun had wondered if maybe he had stumbled upon the wrong place until he caught sight of the ears of one the hybrids on the couch. The hybrid met his eye, ecstatic. 

"Someone new!" The hybrid cheered. Another person turned, offering them a warm smile. He didn’t seem much older than Sehun, but what Sehun lacked in age he made up in height. The young man was a few inches shorter, glancing up at Sehun as he approached.

“Welcome, have a seat.” The man encouraged, “Kyungsoo, move over would you?” The dog hybrid slid over, energetic as Tao sat down. He sniffed at him, Tao uncomfortable. He leaned closer to Sehun, the boy throwing an arm around Tao to keep him calm. “Kyungsoo!” The man reprimanded, noticing Tao’s discomfort. “Sorry, he’s always been overly friendly.” He smiled when he noticed Tao’s ears. “Ah, a cat hybrid. That explains Kyungsoo’s curiosity.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well most cat hybrid owners don’t require a daycare. Most cats are very happy having their own space, you know.” Sehun was very aware of that stereotype, but Tao was anything but aware of personal space- given that even in that moment he was latched onto Sehun.

“Well, Tao’s different.”

“I can see that.” There was an odd glint in his eye and Sehun flushed, not sure he liked what the man was thinking. “I’m Junmyeon, by the way.” He reached out for a handshake.

“Sehun.”

“So Sehun, are you looking to use our services?” Obviously, but Sehun smiled nonetheless, Junmyeon was a little odd, but he figured it would take some getting used to.

“I was, I work mornings and Tao hates being alone.” He explained. Junmyeon nodded, standing and returning with paperwork.

“Well we’re always accepting anyone in need. Just fill these out, the sooner you do, the faster we can get everything set up.” Sehun looked over the papers, frowning at some of the unfamiliar things printed on them. “Would you like some help?”

“Please.” 

After much prying, they were able to get Tao to let go of Sehun so he could go off to the kitchen with Junmyeon. He looked helpless as Sehun snuck a glance back, Kyungsoo talking a mile a minute as Tao sat still. “Don’t worry, Kyungsoo isn’t so bad. Like I said, he’s just a little too friendly for his own good.”

“Yeah.” Sehun said dumbly, sitting on the chair that Junmyeon offered.

“Now, what was it you needed help with?” They talked through every question, Sehun answering to the best of his abilities. There was honestly a lot he had yet to learn about the cat boy and having to answer everything made him realize just how unknowledgeable he was about the whole thing. “You haven’t had him for very long I presume?”

“No, he was a recent addition, courtesy of my best friend.” Junmyeon nods, the glint in his eye returning.

“Even still, he seems rather attached to you.” Sehun scoffed. He bet Tao could get attached to anyone, flashbacks of Minseok visiting racing through his head. “He’s staring.” Sehun looked through the open doorway, meeting Tao’s eye. He was staring at him intently, almost asking him to take him away with his eyes. Sehun felt stupid for almost standing up to do just that. How is he going to handle dropping him off every day if he can’t last five minutes?

“He’s scared of being alone.” Sehun admitted, watching as Kyungsoo tried to catch Tao’s attention. He seemed to be failing, Tao not once looking away from Sehun. Sehun had to be the one to break the eye contact.

“Any reason as to why?”

"He won't tell me." He was upset, not knowing why his hybrid was so scared of being alone. He wished he did. He wished he knew so he could help him. Junmyeon noticed his frown, getting back to the paperwork.

"Just a few more questions and we're done." He uncapped his pen, ready to write. "Has Tao gone through his first heat?" Sehun- who had been lost in his own thoughts- snapped to attention.

"I-I-" Junmyeon saw him struggling, marking something down on the page.

"For now, I'll put down no. But you should really ask him about it. Once cat hybrids go through their first heat, it starts a cycle and we'll have to keep a firm track on it. They tend to go into high amounts of emotional distress that require," he coughed, smirking at Sehun, "very  _ specific _ attention." Sehun gulped. 

"What do you mean?" Junmyeon raised a brow.

"Has your best friend not briefed you on this stuff? Claiming? Imprinting? Anything ringing a bell?" Sehun shook his head. "Oh boy, looks like we've got a lot to discuss." Junmyeon went on to explain what those words meant. Sehun was a little distraught as Junmyeon gave him the rundown, suddenly feeling very hot. "Cat hybrids often require much more care than dog hybrids and that's because they're usually looking for something to uh- fill the space for lack of a better description."

"You mean, like a dick?" Sehun wasn't normally this blunt, but he had to be sure. Junmyeon nodded.

"Cat hybrids are rarely dominant when it comes to these things." The thought of Tao wanting Sehun like that made his head spin.

"Do I- Will I have to-" Junmyeon shook his head.

"If you're going to ask whether that's your job as his caretaker, the answer is no. But most cat hybrids become imprinted by their owners, so there's a chance he'll ask you when the time comes." Sehun could only nod. "I think that about wraps this up. These will just be processed and in a few days I'll give you a call."

"Thank you." Sehun left a blushing mess as he led Tao out.

\--- 

At the end of the week, Junmyeon called to let him know that everything was ready and in order, Tao could start coming in the following week. They set up a time table and though it pained him to think he would no longer be spending every single waking second with Tao, it might be for the better.

Come Monday, Sehun walked Tao to the door, told him he'd be back later and Junmyeon took it from there, ushering the scared boy inside. Tao had tried to hit him with these really sad eyes, but Sehun knew he couldn’t give in. After all, he wouldn’t be able to keep a roof over their heads if he let Tao have his way.

He showed up to the office with a glum face, Minseok noticing straight away. “Missing your cat boy?” He hummed. Sehun didn’t answer him, but Minseok knew it was true anyway. Sehun typed away for what seemed like hours on end, it wasn’t until his boss tapped his shoulder that he even realized the time. He was finally free to pick up Tao.

When he arrived back at the daycare, the sun had already set. Sehun had made sure to plan accordingly, letting Junmyeon know that he often ran past his allotted time at work. But if he was being honest with himself, he was late. He rushed to the door, throwing it open and seeing a distressed Tao. When Tao spotted him, he cried, quickly running to where he stood and smothering Sehun in a hug. Sehun latched onto him just as fast, feeling just a bit silly for being so caught up in the moment. Junmyeon coughed as he approached.

“When you said you would be late from time to time, I didn’t-”

“It won’t happen again.” Junmyeon raised his hands in surrender.

“Tao really missed you.” He added, like the giant cat boy clinging to him wasn’t already indication enough. “But he did well for his first day- well that was until he thought you weren’t coming back.” Sehun sighed. Next time, he planned on setting an alarm.

They left with a promise to return tomorrow, and although Tao seemed reluctant, the pattern continued for the week. It got easier with time, Tao was less sad to be leaving Sehun every morning. He did always cling to him when they woke up, but maybe Sehun secretly liked having a reason to waste some time. He would usually pet Tao’s ears, running his fingers along his face with a smile. Tao loved it and Sehun was starting to think he was falling in love with Tao. Which scared him.

“Baekhyun, have I told you that I hate you today?’ Baekhyun spluttered on his end.

“And the reason for that is?” 

“You had to bring Tao into my life.” He wasn’t really complaining. He should be thanking Baekhyun, really. He heard Baekhyun laugh.

“Is someone finally over Luhan?”

“Shut up.” 

“I’m glad, though.” Sehun could tell Baekhyun was being serious. Luhan had hurt him, really bad. He’d spent days, weeks without speaking to a soul. Baekhyun had seen how broken he was and to think he went out of his way to bring Tao to him…

“Thank you.” He meant it.

\--- 

Almost half a year went by where Sehun tried so hard not to give in. He had no reason to anyway. He was content where they were. Tao would be adorable and soft and pure and Sehun found no reason to mess that up. But the big day that Junmyeon forewarned him was bound to come, just- Sehun didn’t think it would be this soon.

That morning, Sehun had felt sticky, half of his body covered in a very sweaty Tao. Alarmed, Sehun had sat up, checking on the hybrid who groaned as he was shifted. “Tao, are you okay.” His hand made contact with his forehead and he hissed. Tao was burning up. “Oh Tao.” He tried to slip away, to find something to wipe some of the sweat off, but Tao refused, sitting on top of him in a hurry.

“Don’t go.” He whined, pushing himself down and- oh. He was hard. Sehun startled at the action, quickly flipping them over. Tao moaned audibly, trying to keep Sehun on top of him even though he was pushing to escape.

“Tao, give me a second. Please, I’ll come back.” Tao shook his head uselessly, legs wrapping around Sehun and pulling him closer.

“Can’t wait… need…” He gasped, rutting against Sehun’s abdomen. The taut muscle was heavenly, he wanted more. “Help me.” He pleaded and that was when it hit Sehun. This was- Tao was in heat. 

“Tao, I- this can’t be happening right now.” The last part was mumbled. It was still Thursday, Sehun had work, but he knew Tao was going to need his help. 

Tao ignored his words, lost in lust as he worked his hips faster. His breathing was faltering, Sehun noting that Tao was already so close to cumming. “Tao, slow down-” He tried, but it was too late. Tao gave one last thrust before spilling into his boxer shorts. He was breathless, but he was still hard and Sehun’s eyes were wide. “Tao-”

“Hunnie, help me.” He sounded so helpless and Sehun couldn’t handle it. He caved.

“Let’s take these off.” Tao was erratic, trying to pull at his clothes as Sehun gently helped remove his soiled boxers. When he was finally exposed, he reached for Sehun, putting them chest to chest. He started up a rhythm again, Sehun letting him. He wasn’t sure how long this was going to last, but he wanted to be of some help. “Tao.” At the call of his name, Tao opened his eyes and Sehun was surprised to see the normal hazel eyes he’d grown to love blown wide. They were almost entirely black save the small sliver of gold that accentuated them. He looked even more like a cat and Sehun pulled back. The loss of contact made Tao squirm.

“Sehun, I need-” The cat boy wasn't even sure what he was asking for.

“I-” Sehun’s phone went off. Happy for the distraction, he jumped away, Tao crying as Sehun walked off. 

“Don’t leave me!” Tao’s words stung, but he had no idea what he was doing. He took a breath before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Is everything alright?” It was Junmyeon, calling because Sehun hadn't dropped Tao off at his normal time. Relieved, Sehun was quick to give him a run down of the last ten minutes. “I told you he’d want you to do it.”

“But I don’t know what to do! I don’t think I’m ready for this, whatever this is.” Sehun was at the point of hyperventilating. Junmyeon tried to calm him.

“This isn’t rocket science. It’s sex. Just because Tao’s a hybrid doesn’t make it any different than it would have been with any other person. Other than the excessive slick that he’s bound to release.”

“Slick?”

“Self lubrication, being that he is part cat, it comes naturally for him to accommodate for his partner’s size. Don’t worry too much about it. It adds to the experience.” He could picture Junmyeon winking and he groaned. “Tao isn’t going to want to take it slow, as much as you may prefer it that way. Give into instinct, you can take your time with it another day. For now, just give him what he needs.” Sehun wished this wasn’t so difficult. Eventually, he hung up the phone, taking one last breath before heading back into the room. What he saw made him dizzy.

Tao was on all fours, pushing his own fingers into himself in order to  _ feel _ something. He was having trouble finding the spot that would make him see stars, hand disappearing wildly as he searched. Sehun had never seen this side of Tao and he was suddenly very drawn to him. He was behind him in seconds. Up close, he could see what Junmyeon had referred to as slick. Tao’s hand was positively dripping in it. Tao hadn’t noticed him until he felt his touch, instinctively pushing back. “Hunnie.” He groaned. “Touch me.” Sehun would make some snarky comment that he was already touching him, but he was breathless, wanting to give Tao exactly what he needed. Without much thinking, he reached around, hand circling Tao. Tao moaned at the cold hand. "Sehun!" He gasped, already trying to pick up a rhythm. Sehun watched Tao get himself off, fascinated by the way Tao squirmed. He wasn't doing much, hand still as Tao did all the work. He was too nervous to move, to do what Tao asked of him. Tao didn't seem to notice how unresponsive he was, fleeting breaths slipping as he came for a second time. He slumped forward with his orgasm, evening his breathing with difficulty. Sehun stayed where he was, waiting for Tao to do something.

Eventually, Tao moved, if only minimally. He wiggled his ass, tempting Sehun. “Need you! Please, inside me." He babbled, sobbing harder when Sehun touched his hips. God he was hot, Tao was dripping slick, something about it so captivating to Sehun. Trying not to think too much about it, he leaned forward, licking a fat strip of the slick with his tongue. Tao keened, Sehun having to hold up his hips when he went down again. Sehun had gone down on people before, but this was different. Tao was so responsive, moving in tune with his tongue as it probed, getting the most out of the movements. The slick that was coming out of Tao tasted sweet on Sehun's tongue and he wanted more. He sucked harshly, Tao went mad, pushing farther into Sehun's face. "Feels good." He mumbled, drool pooling on the left side of his face. Sehun leaned away then, realizing that as much as he wanted to make Tao cum on his tongue alone, Tao needed something more.

He moved back- finally,  _ finally _ \- peeling off his own clothes. Tao was crying at the loss of contact, quickly turning around to face Sehun. He laid back on the bed, spreading his legs in invitation. Sehun never moved so fast. He was on top of Tao in seconds, kissing him messily as his hand worked down his side. He nipped gently, pausing. He was doing this. He was really about to have sex with Tao. Tao didn't let him think too hard, bringing him in for another kiss. Sehun's arms gave out, the shift causing his dick to prod at Tao's entrance. Tao keened, trying to push himself down. Sehun laughed lightly at his desperation. He pushed at Tao's chest. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you need." He let all resolve crumble, hand guiding himself into Tao. The obnoxious squelch as Sehun entered him made him choke on a sob. Even with the accommodation, Tao was tight. So, so tight. Tao was writhing as Sehun went in further. He tried to give Tao a second to adjust, but he was already sinking down. He so desperately wanted Sehun to move.

With a final breath, Sehun bottomed out, Tao already squirming for more. He whined, Sehun shushing him as he began to rock his hips. "What a good boy you are, taking me in so well." The guttural moan he made had Sehun feral, bending down to mark up the skin along his neck. "So good for me, only for me, right?" He accentuated his question with a harder thrust. Tao nodded vigorously, nails starting to dig into Sehun's back.

"For you, all for you." He was helplessly being pushed up the bed, Sehun’s movements so strong. He was sobbing for his life, the pleasure burning. He didn’t fully understand the feeling (even after cumming twice) but he was so desperate for it, locking his legs around Sehun. “Feels so good.” His mouth hung open when Sehun pushed into his prostate, the boy mewling in ecstasy. He was gasping for air, everything so stimulating. Sehun knew it was a matter of time before the boy came again.

Sehun was no better, deep grunts blessing Tao’s ears the harder he moved. Everything about this situation was so wrong, yet so right. Sehun never wanted to stop. He wanted Tao to moan his name for the rest of his life; He felt Tao pawing at him and he took that chance to take him in his hand. That was it for Tao, he yelped, a long moan following as dribbles of cum leaked out of his cock. Sehun watched in fascination, He was still hard. He groaned, using all his force to ram into Tao’s prostate. Tears leaked from Tao’s eyes and Sehun wiped them away, slowing down to press gentle kisses to his face. “Is this too much?” He asked, because he could tell Tao was over sensitive, flinching when Sehun moved again. But Tao refused to let him go. He was going to see this through.

“Sehun, must feel good too.” Sehun assumed Tao wanted him to cum. With one more soft kiss, he lifted Tao’s leg, the shift in angle causing Tao to whine. He may be hurting, but it was a nice burn, one that had him coming back for more. In seconds, Sehun was spilling over the edge, his cum painting Tao’s walls. He sighed heavily, leaning over to kiss Tao some more as he eased himself out. He noticed more drops of cum on Tao’s stomach and he let out a shaky breath. Tao was a minx, but it looked like he’d finally been sated, dick softening. Sehun met Tao’s eyes, the cat boy clearly tired.

“You should get some sleep.” He whispered, going to fetch a washcloth to clean up. Tao caught his arm, asking him to stay. “I’m not going far, just let me grab something.” Tao put up a minor fight before finally releasing him (only with the promise that he would be cuddled). Sehun made quick work of cleaning them up before he was slipping in next to Tao. Tao clung to him immediately, running his head up his chest in an odd manner. “What are you doing?”

“Mine.” Was all that Tao said and Sehun chuckled. Yeah, he was definitely Tao’s. He let the cat boy do as he pleased. Eventually, Tao settled, practically laying on top of Sehun. Sehun hummed, liking their close proximity more so than usual.

\---

Sehun helped with the rest of Tao’s heat, calling off of work for a couple of days to be at Tao’s beck and call. They did things Sehun never would have imagined he’d do with the boy, the mere images enough to make him hard again. Like Junmyeon had said, Tao liked it rough, taking all of Sehun no matter the force of his hips against his own. Sehun felt guilty afterwards, the promise of bruises left in his wake. But Tao was smiling and Sehun could only smile back. The aftercare was left for the last day, Sehun delicately placing kisses along his thighs. Tao was pliant under him, purring softly as Sehun rubbed his skin with lotion. He’d just managed to get Tao to bathe, the hybrid a mess to deal with when water was involved.

When Sehun was finally done, he leaned back, taking Tao’s hand and planting a sweet kiss to his knuckles. “How are you feeling?” He hoped Tao was more coherent than he had been the past few days. Tao blinked lazily at him. He was giggling in the next second.

“Happy.” It warmed Sehun’s heart.

Tuesday morning, Sehun was back at Junmyeon’s doorstep, dropping off the hybrid with a smile. Junmyeon was smiling back at him. “Told you it wasn’t hard.” Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for helping. I was really lost back then.”

“Anytime.” They watched as Tao cuddled on the couch, Kyungsoo trying different things to get his attention to no avail. He huffed and Tao smiled with his eyes closed. “You should know,” Sehun turned back to Junmyeon, all ears. “That this will happen again. I told you before, once cat hybrids have their first, a cycle will begin. It doesn't stop until- well maybe we can leave that for another day." He dismissed Sehun, waving him away as Sehun headed to work.

Minseok took one look at him when he arrived and smiled devilishly. “My, oh my someone’s been up to no good.” Sehun fixed him with a glare to which the older laughed. “Congratulations on finally doing something.” The younger shook his head, trying to hide the smile that creeped up on him. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was happy about it too.

\---

Sehun would like to say their dynamic didn’t change because of sex, but well- they had sex. It was a more than often occurrence now, what with Tao being so downright sneaky. He bathed in the sun- shirtless. He often walked around the house in only boxer shorts, dropping things uselessly to tease Sehun until he was bent over the kitchen table. Sehun wasn’t normally this weak, but Tao made it hard (in more ways than one) and who was Sehun to deny the obvious hints.

It was over a month later when Sehun was dropping Tao off that things took a rather unexpected turn. “You smell different.” Kyungsoo had said the moment Tao walked in. He sniffed him delicately, trying to piece the new smell.

“What do I smell like?” Tao asked, genuinely confused. Kyungsoo sniffed the air, following his nose until he was nearing Sehun. He took another whiff.

“Like Sehun.” Tao looked all too pleased, grinning like a meerkat and settling in his usual spot for the day. Kyungsoo whined at being ignored and proceeded to pester the cat boy. The usual. Sehun shook his head at their antics, readying to leave only to be stopped by Junmyeon.

“Before you go, I need to ask you something.” He guided them to the kitchen, away from the hybrids, looking all too serious. “I realize I may have done wrong in not asking you sooner, but when Tao went into heat… Did you use protection?” Sehun blushed mad, a little put off by such a direct question.

“Uh- no, I- hadn’t really considered it at the time.” Or the dozens of times afterward. Junmyeon outworldly cringed, Sehun not sure what to think of the reaction.

“I was afraid of that answer.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Sehun wasn’t very fond of the face Junmyeon was making. He felt like he was being scolded by his father. Yikes.

“I may be wrong,” he begins, placing his hand gently on Sehun’s shoulder. “On the off chance Kyungsoo’s nose isn’t as great as it use to be, we can act like this never happened-”

“What is it?”

“Tao may be pregnant.” Sehun paled.

“Excuse me!?” Junmyeon could see the panic that settled over the younger and he was quick to assure him that it was only a possibility. “Possibility? You mean to tell me Tao  _ can _ get pregnant.” Junmyeon chuckled, if only out of the awkwardness that surrounded them, hand retracting to step away.

“Again, bad thinking on my part to not tell you sooner. I just assumed it would be a lot to handle after only one sitting.” He smiled, meant to ease, but Sehun could only wish he would speak faster. “As a cat hybrid, the feline in him most resembles a female feline in which… they have the ability to bear children.” Sehun was wide eyed. “That’s the reason for their heats. It can only be sated by- well you’re already aware of that matter.” He rubbed at the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. “I did a bit of backtracking earlier and I came to realize it’s been almost a month and half since Tao had his last heat.” Warning bells rang in Sehun’s head. “These things usually have perfect timing-”

"Can we get him tested? Should I take him to a doctor?" The alarm in his voice made Junmyeon chuckle. Sehun was already so worried for Tao, he can only imagine if the test was positive.

"I have a friend in the medical field who can look him over." He started pushing Sehun toward the door. "He'll be by later, you go to work." Sehun managed a wave before the door closed behind him, anxiety building as the wait began 

Work felt slower than usual, the spreadsheets on his computer screen a barely there distraction to his troubled mind. If Tao really was pregnant, it meant he was going to be a father. Was he ready for that? A mirage of the future came alive behind his closed eyelids. Tao looked soft as ever with kitten babies, cooing at their cute button noses. They'd have Tao's hazel eyes, Sehun's plump lips. The image alone was enough for Sehun to know he was ready. Maybe more than ready. 

Sehun showed up earlier to the daycare, throwing open the door in search of Tao. Someone stood with Junmyeon, hushed whispers as Tao napped on the couch. Sehun stepped closer, the hybrid blinking his eyes open and smiling wide when he saw him. "Sehunnie." He jumped into his arms, instantly nuzzling against his chest as Sehun continued toward the kitchen.

"Ah you're here early." Junmyeon pointed out, gesturing to the man beside him. "This is Chen. The doctor friend I told you about." The doctor smiled at him, noticing that added weight attached to him.

"I'm guessing you're Tao's caregiver."

"Boyfriend, actually." Junymeon gave him a knowing smile, the doctor nodding.

“Well all the better.” He shook the papers in his hand. “I have the results of Tao’s test here.”

“And?” The doctor glanced at Junmyeon, Sehun watching their exchange.

“It was positive.” Sehun blinked, once, twice-

“Oh my God!” He shouted, startling the hybrid in his arms. “Tao! We’re going to be parents.” He wasn’t embarrassed to say he cried.

\---

Chen had told him Tao was about a month along, which was no surprise to Junymeon. He also told him Tao would need to get regular check ups as the pregnancy progressed. They agreed, setting a date for the following month. Sehun was way more excited than Tao, gushing to Junmyeon about how cute he imagined their child to be.

“You should know,” Junymeon started, putting away the mugs they used for tea. “Hybrids often give birth to litters.”

“You mean Tao could be carrying twins? Triplets?” Junmyeon laughed at the obvious anxiety that plagued the younger, handing him a pamphlet. Sehun took it with a wary eye, scanning the title. “This seems unnecessary…”

“Just read it, it offers a lot of helpful advice, more than I can give.” Sehun was still unsure, but if Junmyeon thought it would help then he supposed he would have to read it.

Which he did, after Tao was tucked away beside him. He leafed through the pamphlet, thinking health class could have never prepared him for this. While some words he found familiar, like dilation and c-sections (which appeared to be the most common method for hybrids), others stared back at him ominously. Words about the actual science behind the nature of the birth and the creation of life inside a hybrid. Too many organs and diagrams later, he sat with worry over the cat boy. Changes were sure to come for the both of them, but more so for Tao. His body was going to grow, kittens inside him now. Wonder possessed Sehun, the man ducking down to place his ear by Tao’s tummy. He was sure it was still too early to hear,  _ to feel  _ anything but he still felt compelled to be there, Tao warm underneath him.

He must have fallen asleep like that, Tao whining at early hours in discomfort. “I’m sorry!” Sehun groaned, beginning to roll away only to be caught by Tao. He pulled him back, taking his hand and placing it over his belly button.

“Babies.” He cooed and Sehun nodded. 

“Babies.” He confirmed. Tao was still sleepy, shifting to get comfortable again. Sehun followed after him, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. “My babies.” 

“So you’re like for real? You’re going to be a father?” Baekhyun asked when he visited a week later. Tao was sprawled on the couch, leaving the human pair to lunch duty. Well, Sehun was on lunch duty. Baekhyun was mostly watching. “I had no ideas hybrids could get pregnant.”

“No shit.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I would have told you if I had known.” Sehun glared and Baekhyun relented. “Okay! I should have done my research! Sorry.” The apology was mumbled, but Sehun couldn’t be mad, not really. Tao was, after all, Baekhyun’s doing.

“Forget it. Would you set the table?” Lunch was rather quiet, Tao more reserved with his new found pregnancy. He was sitting on Sehun’s lap, though, so there was that. 

“So is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s too early to tell. And it could be both.” Baekhyun gasped.

“Both? As in two? You could be a father to twins!?”

“Or triplets.”

“This just gets crazier.” Sehun scoffed.

“You’re telling me.”

After lunch, Baekhyun left, leaving Sehun to care after his hybrid. Tao had been more relaxed than ever, pliant under the hands that carried him to the bathroom. “Let’s run you a bath.” He didn’t even flinch. Sehun would be slightly worried by the change in demeanor had Tao not been smiling. He undressed them both and pulled Tao against his chest once in the water. He gently rubbed at the cat boy’s tummy, Tao purring. “Tao.” They hybrid hummed. “Are you okay with this? With being a dad?” He wasn’t completely sure Tao understood the question but Tao was nodding anyway.

“Very okay. It means I stay.” Sehun stopped his movements, confused.

“You stay? What do you mean?” Tao noticed the other’s frown, pouting too.

“I’m not leaving, am I?”

“No, did you want to?” Tao shook his head furiously.

“I don’t want to leave!” He assured.

“So you won’t.” Tao settled against him again. “Why did you think I would make you leave?” Tao stiffened. “Tao?”

“I don’t want to talk.” He murmured, lowering his head in shame. Sehun leaned over him, wrapping the hybridid fully in his arms.

“Please talk to me. Does this have to do with your fear of being alone?” Tao stayed quiet and Sehun didn’t bother to press him. In due time, he was sure Tao would tell him. They were having a baby, after all.

\---

Sehun watched Tao bounce around, elated as his tummy grew. He was sixteen weeks along, tummy protruding now. Chen had told him he heard three heartbeats. So, twins then. Tao had grinned, leaning over to better inspect the machine with the blurry image of his litter. “Our babies?” He asked Sehun and the older nodded gently. It was getting more real.

With the expansion of his stomach, Tao forewent pants all together most days they were home, lounging in boxer shorts that often rolled down whenever he sat. It was more than distracting for Sehun, who for the most part, stuck to simple touches to the hybrid's body. He never wanted the other to get worked up, knowing he was under a lot of stress as it was. He was whiner than ever, demanding cuddles and food at every waking hour, Sehun feeling just a little more like a machine than a boyfriend. He complied with most of the requests, not wanting Tao to cry. He’d done so one too many times already.

“Sehun, I want pizza.” Tao was poking into his side, more awake than he should be considering how dark the room still was. It felt like Sehun had just laid to rest, but his clock told him he’d been asleep for at least two hours, the neon hurting his eyes as he sat up.

“Kitten, it’s 4 AM. Pizza shops are closed.” Tao’s lower lip wobbled and Sehun wished so desperately he wasn’t as whipped as he was. “I’ll be back.”

There was a 24 hour convenience store just around the corner and he prayed that there was still some pizza leftover from the lunch rush. It may be far from fresh, but what else was he supposed to do at 4 AM. “Is that all for you?” The cashier looked bored, handing him the receipt with not so much as a smile. Poor service, really.

Ignoring how tired he was, he sat with Tao as he ate, the younger whining half way through that he wanted chocolate instead. These cravings were going to get old soon, at least Sehun hoped they would. He was lucky enough to have a stash of candy, handing the cat hybrid some before laying his head on the table. He was really trying, but exhaustion wasn’t having any of it, eyes closing on him as Tao munched.

Next thing he knew, Tao was slipping under him, the action startling Sehun as he sat back. “Tao?” He was clawing at his pants, trying desperately to reach for Sehun’s dick through the fabric. “Baby, let’s get you off the floor-”

“Not until Sehun feels good.” He said determinedly, managing to slide the fabric off enough to start stroking. Sehun hadn’t been touched in months and it was apparent, his arousal spiking the second Tao’s hand was on him. But Tao was still on the floor. 

“Tao, this isn’t good for you or the babies.” He chided, trying to pull the hybrid up, but failing with how tired he was and how much the younger struggled. “Tao…” The younger suddenly burst into tears, a little ball of sadness at Sehun’s denial. Sehun dropped next to him, ignoring his erection in favor of comforting his lover. “Tao… please talk to me? What’s going on?”

“Just wanna make you feel good.” He sobbed, falling against Sehun as he held him.

“You already make me feel good.” Sehun tried to placate. “Knowing you’re carrying our babies makes me feel good.” He assured the younger. Tao sniffled, glancing up shyly.

“But-”

“No buts, let’s get you back to bed.” He helped the cat hybrid up, taking them to their shared room before dropping him off at the bed. Sehun had some business he needed to attend to. “Let me just take care of this, and I’ll cuddle you.” Tao caught his arm before he could leave.

“Let me help.”

“Tao-” Before much else could be said, his mouth was wrapped around the girth, a drawn out moan leaving Sehun’s mouth. “Tao!” He tried to get the younger to let up, but he just surged forward, deep throating. “Ngh.” Sehun let it happen, let Tao bob his head as he pleased. Lost in pleasure, Sehun moved his hips, pushing himself further into warm wet heat. He heard a splutter and he immediately removed his dick from Tao’s mouth. “Kitten, I’m sorry.” He fell to his knees in front of him, wiping away at the tear at the corner of the hybrid’s eyes. “I was rough. I shouldn’t have.” Tao’s lip wobbled again and Sehun went to hold him, to calm him down.

“It was okay.” He mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. “Just want to make you feel good.” It seemed Tao wouldn’t be pacified until he made Sehun come.

“Let’s go slow, yeah.” He grabbed the hybrid’s hand as he climbed onto the bed, fixing them until they were back to chest, Tao already whining about not being able to help Sehun in their current positions. “I feel good, see.” He rutted up to prove how hard he still was, minimally ashamed that he was still so turned on after everything that’s happened. Tao whined again, more shallow. Sehun knew he was turned on. “Does my baby want to be touched?” He reached around to feel Tao, surprised with how aroused he was. He was dripping precum. “You should have told me.” He started slow, long fingers tracing the veins until Tao was only letting out shallow breaths. “Feel good?”

“So good.” He rushed out, rocking back against Sehun. “Want you.” He said, pushing himself up more to try and slip Sehun inside.

“Kitten.” The older mewled, finding it very hot that his very pregnant boyfriend wanted him even now. God he was so turned on, thinking about Tao having his children. It really shouldn’t be this arousing. He bit into Tao’s shoulder, slightly pushing him up to get his dick under him. “So good for me Kitten.” The glide was easy, Tao dripping more slick than Sehun realized. He choked on air as he came to the hilt, enamoured by Tao. By the fact that Tao was so tight. “You’re making me feel so good.”

Tao cried out, leaning his head onto Sehun’s shoulder as the older started up a rhythm. “Look at you, riding me so well.” Granted he was doing most of the work, but Tao was still trying his hardest to move on his own, lifting himself up slightly before shifting back down. “Want me to breed you, huh? Want more little kittens running around.” Tao was losing it, moans so loud Sehun worried for his neighbors. He didn’t care enough though, the sounds only spurring him on to make sure Tao came undone. “Love being full. Should I fill you up again? Hmm?”

“Please.” Tao whimpered, unable to move. Sehun took charge, pistoning into him until all Tao was doing was begging. “More, please- I-” his sentence was cut short by a moan, the cat hybrid cumming suddenly. He squirmed, Sehun biting his lip as he came inside of him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, evening their breathing before Sehun was helping Tao lay on his side. His cum dribbled out, the sight oh so lovely. Sehun could have gone for a second round. But he knew Tao was tired, the younger already curled for bed. He placed a gentle kiss to his temple before fetching a towel to clean them off. Once he was done, he took the space beside the hybrid, placing a careful arm around his waist. “I love you.” He whispered in his ear. He could imagine the cat boy smiling.

\---

Thirty weeks and Sehun was feeling more nervous about everything. He started worrying if he would be a good father. If he would be able to take care of not just one, but two children.

“Don’t psych yourself out.” Junmyeon warmed him, reading him like a book. “No one is ever ready to be a parent.” Sehun was still taking the hybrid to the daycare, work still needing to get done. Kyungsoo was less bothersome with the cat hybrid, careful of his growing tummy. He liked to ask Tao for permission to touch it, rarely granted, but the puppy was always so curious.

“I feel like I have a right to worry. My children are going to be part cat.” Junmyeon laughed, coming around to place a cup of coffee on the table,

“Fine, I’ll give you that one.” He sipped his own coffee. “Have you thought about names?”

“Names! Of course we need names! Oh God, I’m terrible.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

Later, after Sehun had picked up Tao, he drew them a bath. With some effort on Tao’s part, they managed to fit together, Sehun wiping away at the cat boy’s skin. He could feel the hybrid purring and he smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Have I told you how amazing you are?” He whispered, the other humming beneath him. “Because you are amazing, for carrying our children. You’re so perfect.” Sehun heard a sniffle, peeking around to see Tao crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Tao wiped at his eyes, trying to shift away from Sehun, but the older didn’t let him. “Baby…” Tao’s lip wobbled more, meeting the human’s eyes in shame.

“Is it the hormones?” Sehun asked, to which the hybrid stayed silent. Sehun sighed, pulling him closer. “It’s alright, you’re okay.” His hand went to Tao’s hair, ruffling it softly in an effort to calm him, Minutes passed with some more sniffles, Tao eventually exhaling softly. “Okay?”

“I need to tell you something.” His tone was serious and Sehun sat up some, alert.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s about my old owner.” . . . oh. Sehun stilled, waiting for Tao to say something else. “He- um. He used to be really nice.” His voice was shaky and Sehun laced their fingers together to ease him. “He cared for me well, for the most part. He fed me. He clothed me. He kept me safe. But then I turned eighteen.” He inhaled sharply, Sehun wrapping his other arm tighter around the hybrid. “He told me things were going to change. He wanted me to… do _ things _ for him. And, at first, it was okay. He was gentle, but the more we did stuff, the more he pushed it until…” Sehun could feel the other shaking and kissed his shoulder as he hushed him.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I do. Because I want you to know.” He turned to meet his eyes. “I want you to know why I don’t like being alone.” Sehun didn’t argue, waiting as Tao organized his thoughts.

“He tried to breed me, before my heat… it was awful. My body hurt and I cried, but he wouldn’t stop and I… lashed out. I scratched him. He was angry. He pushed me onto the floor and left me in the room. Alone. For a week.”

“Tao…”

“I had no way to escape. I cried for hours, but he ignored me and it only made me cry more.” Sehun could tell Tao was trying to hold himself together. He latched onto his back, pulling Tao flush against him to remind him he wasn’t alone anymore. The gesture caused Tao to crumble, tears pricking his eyes again. “He tried again at the end of the week, telling me if I didn’t give him kittens, he’d kick me out. But I couldn’t give him what he wanted and every time, he locked me up until he wanted to try again. Eventually, he got tired of me, so he left me at the foster house.” He sobbed harder, Sehun holding him as he sagged further into him. “Every day I wondered if the person who would take me home would be the same. That day you left… I thought you were never coming back. I thought I wasn’t enough for you-”

“Tao, you were always enough for me. You are enough for me.” Sehun assured, kissing the skin he could reach before pressing a kiss to his temple. “I love you so much, Kitten. So so much.” Tao cried harder, nuzzling his face into Sehun’s neck. He used a little too much force for it to be comfortable, but Sehun knew he was scenting him, wanting to be reminded that he belonged to Sehun. God, Sehun wanted Tao to always be his. “Tao?”

It took a bit for the hybrid to settle, a hiccup being the only indication Sehun could talk again. “Let’s get married.” Tao froze in his arms. He glanced up at the human, eyes glossy.

“You want to marry me?” Sehun nodded. “You want to be with me forever.” Sehun chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. He couldn’t help it, Tao was too precious.

“Since the day I first laid eyes on you.” Tao started crying all over again and Sehun held him with such care, Tao could only cry more. “You’ll be mine. Forever.” 

\--- 

Junmyeon didn’t look all that surprised when Sehun told him the news. “It’s about time.”

“Please, don’t chastise me.”

“I knew you loved him, from the first day you came in here with him.” Sehun smiled softly, he was the obvious, huh? “Marrying a hybrid is a bit unconventional, but it can be done. I’ll call my friend.” Sehun thanked him and left for work with a promise to go over details soon.

Since Tao was in his third trimester, Sehun thought it’d be best for their wedding to be after he gave birth. “Less stress.” He’d told the younger when he’d pouted. “We’ve got time.” Tao had sulked for a day before he was crawling into bed with Sehun, scenting him with a fury that Sehun knew meant he was sorry.

The eighth month mark came and Sehun was on his toes everyday, worried when Tao so much as complained about back pain. “Are they coming? Do you need me to call Chen?” The hybrid had done his best to calm his boyfriend, shaking his head with a smile.

“I’m okay. It’s not time yet.” He heard that often, as the days progressed. Sehun was anxious. He knew they still had a month left before Tao was supposedly due, but the pamphlet had told him it was common for hybrids to give birth prematurely. So, he often mistook Tao’s wails of pain for his water breaking. Tao would tell him over and over again he was fine. Sehun just wanted to be prepared.

“Let nature run its course” Baekhyun had told him when he came by to drop off some gifts for the soon to be born twins. “You’re probably worrying Tao.”

“I can’t help it.” He whined, hitting his head against the kitchen counter. “No one told me it would be this nerve wracking.”

“To be fair, no one thought you’d have to go through this.” Fair point. Most gay men don’t often worry abut their partner getting pregnant. “Seeing as you are, though, I’d say you’re handling this mostly well.” Tao mewled from the couch and Sehun all but tripped over air to get beside him. Maybe Baekhyun spoke too soon.

Despite the anxiety that ran through Sehun as the weeks went one, they made it to Tao’s final month and the poor hybrid was more emotional than ever. “I want them out already.” He pouted, staring at his stomach like it would magically make the babies pop out. Sehun felt for him, knowing well that it was getting harder for Tao to walk. Most days he could only go from the couch to the bed, a routine that Tao was starting to hate. “I just wanna curl up in your lap again.” He wailed to Sehun, who did his best to coddle him on the couch. Tao wasn’t as limber with the added tummy, so he couldn’t sit in Sehun’s lap like he used to. “I’m too heavy now. I hate being heavy.” Tears were sliding down his cheeks and Sehun wiped them away gently.

“Kitten, it’s okay. You’re only heavy because of the kittens. Once they come out, you can do whatever you want.” 

“I can sit on your lap?”

“Always.” 

Three days later, the oh so waited day came. “Sehun I-” He let out a particularly loud wail. “I think my water broke.”

“Junmyeon!” He shouted into the phone. “Tao is in labor!” Junmyeon had them drive down to the daycare, where Chen was already waiting with a nurse. They checked Tao’s vitals, noting that he would have to go under soon.

“I love you, Tao, so much!” Sehun called as they closed the door to the operating room Sehun had never been in before. Tao shouted something back, but the pain made it unintelligible so Sehun could only assume it was his own version of  _ I love you _ . Junmyeon made them coffee as they waited, Kyungsoo appearing as Sehun took his second cup.

“Is Tao having the kittens?” He whispers, not wanting to bother the stillness of the night. It was still pretty early, or really late depending on how you look at it.

“Yes, pup. You should get some more sleep. You can see them in the morning.” Kyungsoo nodded sleepily, leaving the same way he came.

“What’s he doing here so late?”

“He’s my hybrid.” Well… that was news. Sehun couldn’t dwell on it, Chen bursting out to let them know all had gone well.

“Congratulations! You’re a father!” He clapped Sehun on the back and all the other could do was gawk. “You can come in, when you’re ready.” Sehun was eager, bouncing after Chen as he opened the door. Tao was humming softly with two little bundles in his arms. He heard the door, smiling over at Sehun.

“Our babies.” He cooed, eyes shining as he stared back down at them. When Sehun approached he felt his heart melting. The children,  _ his children _ , were precious. Their little eyes were still closed, presumably asleep.

“He gave birth to a little girl  _ and _ boy.” Chen let him know as Sehun gently went to touch their faces.

“So cute.” Sehun traced down the boy’s little button nose. 

“Have you thought of names?” Sehun paled, he knew he forgot something! Chen noticed his nerves, laughing lightly as he came closer. “No pressure, when you’re ready, I’ll have the paperwork ready to go.” Chen left them alone after that, the young couple basking in the new parent glow.

“Sehun.” The human met the hybrid’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Oh Tao.” Sehun bent down to press a kiss to Tao’s forehead. “Thank you, for letting me love you.” He pressed a quick to kiss to his lips. “Our love gave us two little miracles.” He turned to look at their kittens. “Now, they just need names.”

“What about Sungyeon, for the girl?” Sehun thought it over, liking the way the syllables fell off his tongue.

“Sungyeon, it’s perfect.” He stared at the baby boy in his lover’s arms. “I think we should name the boy Juyeon.” Tao smiled, nuzzling up to the babies in his arms. 

“Sungyeon and Juyeon, our babies.”

“Our family.” 


End file.
